


Garmadon conquers ninjago

by Jdizzle789



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Ninjago, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdizzle789/pseuds/Jdizzle789
Summary: When garmadon finally conquered ninjago, he finally captured that pesky green ninja. But has no idea what do to with him. Will garmadon find out lloyd is his son? Find out by reading this story





	Garmadon conquers ninjago

Chapter1  
Ontop of the tower, as Lord Garmadon stood grinning at the city below him he smiled. Finally he thought. All those years, all those fight, all those battles but it finally happened he had conquer ninjago. Turning his head he looked at the green ninja, who was looking at the ground sadly. Garmadon smiled. Not so confident are you now green ninja! He thought in his head. He had the generals tie up his feet and hands so we wouldn’t try anything. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the sounds of a helicopter blades came closer. Looking up he saw the helicopters bringing his volcanic lair to the top of the tower. Turning around, he saw that it was safety on the tower. He signed looking down at his new city. A said sign was heard from the green ninja. Catching garmadon’s attention. His arms were folded behind his back as he looked at the ninja. His form was all shaky. His head was down looking at the ground probably near on the verge of crying. Garmadon smiled, he finally broke the green ninja’s spirit. Sir! A general called catching his attention. Garmadon turned around and what he saw made him smile wider. Walking towards the Generals who held in there arms his brother. Hello brother, garmadon said in a luring tone. Lloyd hearing the word brother. He looked up and saw his uncle. Wu looked at Lloyd his face becoming stern. Green ninja What have you done you put ninjago in danger! He scolded. Lloyd looked down. I’m sorry master, I didn’t mean for this to happen I I didn’t know! Lloyd stuttered looking down. Wu signed. you have awaken meowthra!. Lloyd gave him a look. Meowthra? He asked. Yes you have awakened the six toed fluffy demon with her sandpaper tongue he reign of terror will stretch on and on until all of ninjago is her own personal litter box he explained. I’m sorry I didn’t know this would happen, and now the ninja are dead and it’s all my fault Lloyd signed sadly. Wu looked at him. It it’s fine I should of explained more about it other then being my usual cryptic self he told Lloyd. Lloyd from behind the mask smiled. Garmadon groaned in annoyance. You two are so boring you could honestly be related!. If only he knew Lloyd thought. Lloyd let out a chuckle at that thought. Garmadon growled as he lifted up the ninja. You think that’s funny?! He asked him. Lloyd went pale from fear, and gulped. 

I know you said something, he told Lloyd as he shook him. Speak! He commanded. Lloyd stayed silent out of fear. Garmadon growled. I said speak! Lloyd breathed heavily. Wu looked at the two he was scared about what was happening between his nephew, and brother. Garmadon! Knock it off your scaring him Wu yelled. Garmadon turned towards his brother. He deserves to be! He yelled. Lloyd was terrified as garmadon sent a punch to Lloyd’s face. Lloyd whimpered in pain. Brother please you must listen Wu begged. Garmadon turned to face his brother an angry expression on his face. Brother! This does not involve you stay out of you before I make you He threatened. Lloyd was getting afraid as garmadon prepared to kill him.


End file.
